unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Lysander Reinhart
Lysander Reinhart is the commander of the Alliance Battalion within the Seventh Fleet, and holds the rank of High Marshal. Having formally been part of the league of Arathor back on Azeroth during the First War over forty years ago. He is a skilled General and peerless military commander. History Former Officer within the League of Arathor during the First War, served as one of Anduin Lothar's officers. Promoted during the Second War as Lieutenant-Commander and later Marshal in the Third War. Plot Lysander was present when Mairne called a meeting regarding the mission from the First Fleet. He agreed with Lucius when he stated that the Fleet was making them perform a menial task, even commenting they do not see them as a true fleet. Lysander was present at another meeting regarding the vision seen by Mairne. He also appeared at the meeting when word that Xrach Fadeligther's party had been lost and no survivors had been found. He spoke up saying that they needed to find and punish the ones responsible. He was later seen speaking at a officers meeting regarding the invasion of the Seireitei, reporting that all the men were ready to deploy. Equipment Armor: Lysander wears solid silver and blue plates, with lines of gold along the blue lining of his armor. It encases his entire body save for his head, he has a raised neckguard the circles around the back of his neck but not the front. On each shoulder is the head of a lion and a horse. Symbolizing his dedication to Stormwind and the the Brotherhood of the Horse. He carries a helm that encloses over his face and has a plume similar to that of a lion. On his back is a long blue cape with silver linings and and the emblem of the army of the light emblazoned on the blue fabric. Weapon: Enarial, Bane of the Darkness, a six foot long blade, silver and golden in color, on it is the image of three horses galloping. The hilt is composes of blue leather and ends with a Stormwind insignia crest. Along the blade are several different runic scripts that glow with a golden light. The blade had been enchanted with holy inscriptions to help it counter demons. Weapon: Blade of the Lion, this sword is as old as Lysander, it was given to him during his initiation into the Brotherhood of Arathor close to forty five years ago. A simple brass handled and grey blade, although plane and boring in appearance it still has served it purpose, being the end for hundreds of enemies. Although old, the blade is still as sharp as the day it was forged. Shield: Vanguard of Purity, this Heater shield is a large solid Titansteel piece of metal, protecting from neck to knee. On it is the symbol of Stormwind over a field of blue, while its borders are decorated with Reeves of emerald. Skills Master Swordsman: Lysander is an accomplished swordsman and warrior, having many kills under his belt in his long career across Azeroth and inside the fleet. He is noted to have slain a Pit Lord sometime in his fourth year within the Fleet. Along with a Eradar Sorcerer in his eighth. Both opponents highly dangerous in close combat and at range, yet he prevailed singlehandedly against them both. He carried a short sword and a claymore, with a shield, he switches between these two whenever he needs to. Showing great skill in using both. Expert Tactician and Strategist: Lysander has held the rank of Marshal for twenty years, in that time he had led many offensives and attacks against the enemies of the Alliance. He had proven to be a skilled leader and no matter the circumstance he has always shown to be skilled in leading his warriors to victory. Including staging an assault on an already conquered forge camp, tricking the legion to sending reinforcements so that he could attack their main base of operations and cripple them. He defeated the legion on a single world with only having to assault two bases, effectively crippling the legion on that planet and leaving the task of cleaning up the rest. He has shown numerous times his tactical brilliant by routing and altering the state of a battle with several quick and wise decisions. He has only retreated six times in the fifty nine campaigns he has led, and only to save lives of his men in battles that would not gain them anything. Expert Rider: Lysander is a skilled rider, having formally been part of the Brotherhood of the Horse, he is skilled in riding horses, gryphons and dragons. Keen Intellect: Lysander is of keen intellect, he specializes in learning from his enemies, strengths and weaknesses and learning how to overcome them. He learned the weakness of the Eradar Witch, Retheal, that she only used female officers in her army and had many killed so she was forced to bring in male officers. Doing this caused dissension in her ranks and allowed Lysander to lead an effective counterattack against their forces when they fell into infighting. Trivia Lysander is an original character created by Jimmyjamster728, I based him off John McClane from the Die Hard series. Lysander's image was created by the artist known as Fiercekai an exceptional artist who will continue to bring many other characters to life.